Hope On The Rocks/Issue 95
This is Issue 95 of Hope On The Rocks, entitled "Simple Math". This issue is Miles-centric. 717, Simple Math A week ago, we lost Frank and Stanley. It was sad, sure, but I didn’t know either very well. So I haven’t spend my time on grief. I have spent a lot of time with Kristen. I like her, but I’m not sure if I love her. I don’t know if I loved Lia either. I’m with kristen anyway now. The past week, I have also been a lot with Gord and Neil. That’s the two I have shifts with. Driving shift with Gord and lookout shift with Neil. Right now, I am learning a game called ‘500’. A game Ridley learned once. He is learning me, Gord and Neil it. He has explained the rules, and it sounds simple enough. So I guess we’ll give it a try. “You got it?” Ridley asks, looking from me, to Gord, to Neil. “Got it.” Neil says, beginning the game by laying down a card. “Hey, William Wallace,” Gord says, refering to Ridley. “rumors say you were the one who made the Scotland-plan.” Ridley smiles. “Don’t want to take all the credit for that.” Gord nods, nodding to me as a hint that it’s my turn to take a card. “No, I mean, the plan sucks.” Gord says, and is now looking at Ridley. “Just need a little faith, brother.” Ridley says, keeping his smile. “No, really.” Gord continues. “We had contact with Scotland for like 5 seconds a week before you guys showed up.” I look at Gord, and so does Ridley. I had no idea about this. Did they keep it a secret? “Guess what we heard? We heard screaming, Hume. People screaming in fucking pain.” Gord goes on. “Gord, I thought we agreed to...” Neil tries to interrupt. “Hey, I’m talking here.” Gord says, turned to Neil. He then turns back to Ridley. “Maybe the rumors you heard were true. Maybe not. But if Scotland is overrun, and I will die... that blood will be on your hands.” Ridley nods, still smiling. “I’ll look forward to that.” Later on our driving shift, neither me or Gord says anything. It’s in the middle of the night, and we’re both very tired. The reason we need two on those shifts is in case there is zombies or cars on the road. One of Kevin’s ideas. “I fucking hate that guy.” Gord suddenly mutters. I look at him, knowing that he is talking about Ridley. “Can’t say I do.” I say. “After being with him for 10 months, I’ve gotten to like him.” Gord shakes his head, and silently says “Well after two weeks, I’ve gotten to fucking hate him.” I nod, not really knowing what to say. “Just give him time.” “Time my ass.” Gord spits. He can seem rude, but Gord is actually nice and caring. He just appears tough. “Can I tell you something, Miles?” Gord asks, looking back to check if everyone is asleep. I look back too, seeing everyone sleeping. “Of course.” I say, looking at Gord. “I know I act tough and all, and like I don’t care...” Gord says, now almost whispering. “but it’s only to hide the fact that I’m...” I look at Gord, not sure what he is about to say. “I’m gay, Miles.” Gord says, just above a whisper. “Juan was my boyfriend, and I...” A tear runs down his chin. “I just didn’t want anyone to know...” I don’t say anything, I just focus on the road again. “Don’t tell anyone, okay?” Gord says, getting his tough attitude back on. “Okay...” I say. Deaths *None Credits *Miles Vance *Ridley Johnson *Neil Bradson *Gord Rivera Category:Issues Category:Hope On The Rocks Category:Hope On The Rocks Issues